


Super Helpful, Real Specific

by miraluka3



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Evans had always thought of himself as a super helpful person, especially if the person he was helping was real specific about their desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Helpful, Real Specific

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this forever ago and just rediscovered my draft today. I finished it up quick, and here it is. Inspired (obviously) by a line from "Dance With Somebody."

Sam Evans had always thought of himself as a super helpful person, especially if the person he was helping was real specific about their desires. And that, he supposed, was how he ended up giving Finn Hudson a blowjob in the McKinley High locker room.

The two boys had been engaging in some standard locker room banter about sex and girls when Finn mentioned that he’d never had a blowjob and he _really_ wanted to know what one felt like.

Before he knew it, Sam was on his knees and pulling Finn’s towel off to fulfill his request. Finn started to protest, but quickly stopped as Sam leaned in to taste Finn’s cock. Though soft at first, it rapidly hardened as Sam licked all over, savoring the feeling. Sam brought his mouth back up to lick at the tiny bead of precome that had gathered at the tip before sliding his lips down Finn’s shaft.

It was only a moment before Finn moaned loudly, shooting his load into the blond’s sinfully good mouth. It felt so good that Finn couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed by how quickly he had come.

“Wow, thanks dude,” was all Finn could manage to say.

Sam grinned up at him. “Always happy to help, man.”

***

Sam had kinda thought that would be the end of it, but he hadn’t counted on Finn’s big mouth or Puck’s newfound curiosity.

Puck cornered Sam in the locker room after Sam's swim practice on Monday. “So, Evans, I heard you're into dudes. Well, I’ve been thinking of trying something out, and you seem like just the guy to help me.” Puck leered at his classmate.

Sam gulped, nervous at how out of control this situation had gotten.

“Um, what exactly did you want to try?” he asked.

Puck smirked, knowing that Sam was his for the taking. “I’m gonna eat you out, dude.”

Sam was shocked. Rimming was the last thing he had expected Puck to be into. His surprise must have shown on his face, as Puck elaborated, “I want to see if I can do it. I know I’m a stud with the ladies, but I wanna know if I can get another dude off too.”

Sam was still having a little trouble wrapping his head around the idea, so Puck decided to move things along, pushing Sam so he was laying on his stomach on the locker room bench in nothing but the towel he was wearing after his shower.

“Damn Evans, I knew you had a nice ass, but it’s even better up close,” Puck exclaimed as he quickly pulled off the towel, revealing Sam’s naked ass. Puck slid a finger between the other boy’s cheeks, and Sam pushed back eagerly, having decided that it was only natural for him to help out a bro in need.

***

The next time Sam had to the opportunity to be ‘helpful’ to one of his friends was after a long day of Booty Camp. Mr. Schue had let Artie run the camp for a day, and he was a demanding instructor. Even after everyone else had left, Artie asked Sam to stay for some extra practice.

It had taken Sam an extra half hour, but he’d finally mastered the choreography for New Directions’ latest number. As Sam finished his final run-through, Artie applauded and said, “Great job, Sam. I think I’m feeling those tingles again, yo.”

Later, as Sam walked out of the auditorium, he heard a disheveled Artie whisper, “Definitely more than tingles that time.”

***

When Mike came up to him in the parking lot at the end of the day, Sam was prepared. “Need a hand?” he asked with a grin.

Mike blushed and stuttered out, “Well- actually- I-”

“Hey man, that’s cool, lemme help you out,” Sam offered as he opened the door of his truck. Mike hesitantly stepped in, Sam following behind him.

“Wait, you mean like here?” Mike asked uncertainly.

“I don’t see anyone around, do you?” Sam replied. It was true, Sam had parked at the far end of the lot and there was no one close to the truck. “Besides,” Sam reasoned, “even if someone looked in, all they’d see is two bros chilling, right?”

Before Mike had a chance to respond, Sam’s fingers were trailing up his inner thigh as they headed for the zipper of Mike’s jeans. Mike leaned his head back and enjoyed the sensations as Sam's long fingers wrapped around his cock.

He wasn't surprised by how good it felt – a handjob was a handjob, after all – but he was surprised when halfway through, he reached over and gave Sam a helping hand too.

***

The next day at school, Sam walked up behind Rory and pulled him into an empty classroom. “So Rory, I know you're still adjusting to living here in America. Is there anything I can help you out with?”

“Actually Sam, I was hopin’ I could help ye’,” Rory said. When Sam looked confused, Rory suppressed his nerves long enough to say, “Can I blow ye’, please?”

Sam blinked, because this was the first time someone was offering to give him pleasure, rather than the other way around. “Uh, if you’re sure,” he said cautiously.

“O’ course I’m sure, Sam,” Rory said. “I’ve been wantin’ ta do this since I first laid eyes on ye’. I just never had the courage ta ask. But I figure since I’m goin’ back ta Ireland in a few weeks…” he trailed off as Sam, impatient with all the talking, pulled off his shirt, revealing the beautiful muscles Rory had been admiring from afar in the locker room all these months.

As Rory sank down to his knees, he thought about just how happy he was that he signed up for that exchange program.

***

When Sebastian came by one day to taunt the glee club before their big competition, Sam found himself bent over in the janitor's closet, screaming out his name. Sebastian hadn't expected anything less.

***

Blaine walked up to Sam one day after Glee.

“Hey Sam,” he began, “I’ve heard that you-”

“Lol no,” Sam interrupted as he turned and walked away.

***

Of course Kurt had heard about the exploits of his housemate. How could he not, when Sam had had sex with just about every guy in Glee. Except him.

It was heartbreaking for Kurt, who'd been carrying a torch for Sam ever since they'd met. When Sam came home after weight training that day, he headed straight for the shower. Kurt waited until he heard Sam turn the shower off before he made his move.

As Sam stepped out of the shower and before he had a chance to grab his towel, the bathroom door swung wide open and Kurt marched in. When Kurt saw all of Sam standing before him, he paused, but only for a moment. As breathtaking a view as it was, he'd seen it before.

“Apparently, I'm the only guy in Glee who's not hot enough for you to sleep with,” Kurt said, deciding that the direct approach would be best.

Sam, who was still blushing at being caught naked, frowned and quickly shook his head, sending water spraying in every direction. “No Kurt, that's not true. That's not true at all.” He stepped forward, not paying attention to the pool of water gathering at his feet or the way Kurt's breathing quickened as the naked boy moved toward him.

“Then tell me why,” Kurt demanded, holding firm.

“Because,” Sam looked away, “Because I like you. With all those other guys it's just sex. But that's not what I want with you. I want more.” He forced himself to look Kurt in the eye.

“You like me, so you sleep with everyone I know except me? You better rethink your strategy, Evans.” As he spoke, Kurt moved closer to Sam. He'd have to work to make Kurt forgive him, but Kurt was willing to let him. “Maybe you should have just said something.”

Sam started to speak, but at that moment Kurt closed the distance between them and all thoughts left Sam's head as Kurt's clothed body pressed up against his naked one and their lips met in a kiss.

***

A few hours later, Sam laid on the bathroom floor next to Kurt, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

He looked at Kurt and grinned. “Well, now I'm going to need another shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to [my tumblr](http://miraluka3.tumblr.com/post/53337326328/fic-super-helpful-real-specific-nc-17).


End file.
